Hunson's True Evils
by White-wolf-Purple-eyes
Summary: Hunson is dying. But before he finally keels over, he decides to tell Marceline about her mother and how it relates to his own passing. Based off my previous story "Madeline" but it was terrible so I deleted it and am redeeming myself with this. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


**So**

**My story "Madeline" sucked**

**Horribly**

**But there are still very few stories about Marceline's mom**

**And I need to make up for "Madeline"**

**Here is the product of my shame**

**Enjoy!**

Marceline couldn't believe what she had heard. She got a call one day from a nightosphere doctor, her father, Hunson, had become horribly sick and was in incredible pain. Marceline had dropped the phone after hearing that, and made a portal to the nightosphere in an instant. She floated through and into Hunson's home. There were various nightosphere creatures going in and out of his room, so Marceline checked there for him. She nervously opened the door to see Hunson laying in his bed, surrounded by medical equipment and staff.

"Dad..." Marceline softly said as she entered.

Hunson attempted to sit up at the sound of her voice, "Marceline!" Hunson yelled, but painfully clutched his sides and slowly laid back down. "What are you doing here?" Hunson asked his daughter.

"I got a call from the doctor, what happened?" Marceline said as she approached Hunson's bedside.

Hunson was a very pale blue, his hair was graying, and he looked weak.

"Just a little cough, no big-" Hunson began a horrifyingly painful sounding coughing fit, which dragged on for a while. "Ow." Hunson finally said with a smile.

Marceline frowned, she didn't exactly like Hunson, but she also didn't like seeing him pained.

"Dad, they said you were in horrible pain. I came here as soon as I heard, now what happened?" Marceline begged her father for an answer.

"He was doing his usual thing, giving out punishments and such, when he started coughing. It dragged on even when he turned into his regular form and fell to his knees, the hacking was terrible. Luckily I was there and helped Hunson here, then gave him some sleeping aid. He woke up the next day and said he had a pain in his chest, then more coughing, then some more medicine. I called you not long after." The Doctor next to Marceline answered.

Marceline was in disbelief as she looked from the doctor to the sickly Hunson. "Dad..." She said, unknowing of what to do.

The Doctor pulled her shirt. "May I have a word, Miss Abadeer?"

"Sure." Marceline said as the Doctor pulled her into the hall outside Hunson's room.

"Miss Abadeer, we don't have the medical knowledge to help your father. We don't know why, but it's as if his heart is poisoning him. With every cough, more of the poison shoots from his heart and into the rest of his body. We have no way to stop it, and suspect that he will be leaving us soon." The Doctor grimly explained to the now deathly still Marceline. "We have already told Hunson. He didn't know how to tell you." The Doctor gave Marceline a sad look.

"B-but he's deathless! My Dad can't die!" Marceline tried to convince the doctor.

"I'm sorry Miss Abadeer, but there's nothing we can do." The doctor put his hand on Marceline's shoulder.

She was paralyzed, so shocked by the news of her dad's impending death. A thousand memories of fights, apologies, good times, bad times, Hunson's smile, all of it was flashing through her mind as the Doctor guided her back into Hunson's room and sat her down into a chair next to the bed. An image of Hunson turned into the pale, frail, and sick person that he was now. He looked at Marceline with watery eyes.

"So, they told you?" Hunson sadly asked.

Marceline nodded.

Hunson sighed, "I'm sorry Marceline." Hunson said as he stared off.

Marceline actually started to look at her father.

"For what, Dad?" She asked.

"For causing this." Hunson responded.

Marceline's eyebrows came together in confusion. _How could he be killing himself with a cough? _She thought.

"I don't understand... how could you have caused this?" Marceline genuinely wondered, the Doctor joined her by the bed.

"Marceline, would you like to hear a story about your Mom?" Hunson asked, he sounded tired.

"Mom?" Marceline didn't get to know her mom, she had died in childbirth, "What does she have to do with you d- passing?" She wondered.

"Well..." Hunson responded with a chuckle, "Everything, I guess."

**Woohoo**

**New chapter 1!**

**I promise this story will be a lot better**

**So**

**Review and let me know where I f'up and where I do amazing**

**REVIEW**

**Follow if you wana know why Hunson is dying**

**Favorite cuz... do I really have to explain this part?**

**Check out my other stuff**

"**The 3 lives of Finn the Human"**

"**Marshall's Girl"**

"**Love is Death and Burns"**

**^ Cheesy tittle, good story**

**Racially approved White-wolf out**


End file.
